An apparatus known as a handler that includes an inspection device is used for testing the devices. The handler has, for example, an uninspected tray (container box) containing uninspected devices arranged on a loader portion in the handler, which transfers a predetermined number of uninspected devices from the uninspected tray to predetermined positions of the inspection device, elevates the temperature as required, and then transfers them onto IC sockets on, for example, an electronic part testing device (hereinafter referred to as a device tester), sorts the tested devices into acceptable devices (defective devices and devices to be tested again), and places them in container trays (see FIG. 1).
In transferring an uninspected device taken out from the uninspected tray onto the predetermined position of the inspection device, the device is first transferred by a feed robot from the uninspected tray onto a device-positioning pedestal. Thereafter, the device is transferred together with the device-positioning pedestal to a predetermined place of the inspection device. The device is then moved onto the IC socket on the device tester by using a clamper or the like. After testing by the device tester is finished, the device is then transferred from the IC socket to the device-positioning pedestal by using the clamper, etc., and is thereafter, moved from the device-positioning pedestal to a container or a sorting tray.
FIG. 11A is a top view of a device-positioning pedestal 100 that has been used, and FIG. 11B is a side sectional view thereof. A portion for holding device D of device-positioning pedestal 100 is not movable, and is not capable of coping with a change in the size of device D. Therefore, different device-positioning pedestals 100 must be provided for devices D of different sizes.
However, it is a modern trend to decrease the size of equipment and to highly densely mount the parts, and therefore, to decrease the sizes of devices and to use surface-mounted packages, such as CSP (chip size package), BGA (ball grid array), QFP (quad flat package) and the like, which are becoming smaller, thinner and lighter and having less lead pitches.
To insert the device from a rough positioning tray into an IC socket having a narrow pitch, the guide member of the device-positioning pedestal must be precise. Therefore, if the type and outer size of the device are changed even by a small amount, a new and exclusive device-positioning pedestal must be produced and used.
Even a slight change in the size makes it necessary to newly provide an exclusive device-positioning pedestal. Therefore, may expensive device-positioning pedestals must be provided. In conducting the testing in the handler, the device-positioning pedestal must be exchanged for each type of the device and for each size of the device. When a plurality of handlers are used, number of the device-positioning pedestals for exchange becomes very great, and a large space and maintenance thereof becomes necessary. Further, since the device-positioning pedestals must have high precision, even a slight difference in the size makes it necessary to produce the pedestal again.
Therefore, it has been desired to develop a device-positioning pedestal applicable to devices of different sizes.
JP-A-10-123207 discloses image processing of a device in a receiving portion of a device-positioning pedestal. This makes it possible to position devices of a plurality of sizes. However, a problem remains in that the image-processing apparatus excessive is expensive, and the image processing requires time causing a reduction in working efficiency.